


Eventually

by harehi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dominance, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi's love play on their reincarnation loop, year after year since when they first fell for one another in the days of the Titans. In this life, Levi's a florist and Eren's a delinquent - but something is happening to their loop, something is changing, people are <i>different</i>. So adjusted to the norm of their love is Levi that he doesn't bear well with the fact that maybe the Eren in this life is different, maybe this Eren doesn't remember them.</p><p>But, no matter, Levi will just have to make Eren fall in love with him again.</p><p>//This fic is unfinished and discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got other projects, but I need some sidelines for other motivation.

Chewing on a wad of gum, Eren Jaeger walks along the raggedy cement pathway, eyes travelling along the cracks of the dried material, his foot sometimes following their pattern.

He's dressed in his school uniform, a gakuran, but it's no where near neat and in uniform with all the other students. His gakuran jacket is buttoned wide open, revealing a white shirt underneath. The sleeves, with the wrists unbuttoned and tattered edges, have been pushed up past his elbow. His uniform pants are sporting white dust marks, and he's wearing ragged sports shoes.

With the collar of his gakuran pushed up, his strong jaw, his mussy hair, and the intriguing pierce of his turquoise-green eyes, he is Eren Jaeger - the delinquent.

As his eyes are still travelling along with the cement, there's a scratching noise - a loud, provoking scratching noise, gritting along the ground affront him.

Eren Jaeger looks up, and his eyes pierce in to the other delinquents standing before him.

The first thing to notice is how much of them there are and their weapons, since he doesn't have any of his own at the moment - there's his school bag, but it's always practically empty save for a few packaged breads.

There are four other delinquents. Each with bats.

"Eren Jaeger?" One of them asks, and his voice is a slur of letters, leaning his head back in an attempt of intimidation.

Eren raises a brow at the poor try. "What?" behind is voice is a demand for dominance, and Eren knows that the other delinquents know it too by the slight hesitance that appears on their faces only a second before it vanishes.

Eren smirks - this'll be a piece of cake.

He drops his school bag on to the cement, and sets his shoulders back, tilting his head side to side, relishing in the cracking noise the movement causes, as he cracks his knuckles too, afterwards.

He's grinning.

 

* * *

 

Levi sighs, and plays with a petal of a delicate pink flower, using his fingers to caress the soft and rubbery texture of it. He's resting his elbow along the counter top of the store that he partner-runs with Irvin.

It's a florist.

Sure, Levi knows he doesn't fit in well with the floral scene, but it's a calm, easy job and Irvin had suggested it to him when he had been fired from his other one; that was only due to the business partners of the organisation always seeming to think that he was trying to rough them up and undermine them by the natural-born glare of his eyes.

The days at the florist are usually always fairly calm - it's morning now, and people usually come in later, after they've finished work, to bring some flowers back home to loved ones and other reasons as such.

Levi's eyes are flittering over the span of the shop. It's quite a large block of building, and is filled with all sorts of different flowers. It's sparkling clean too, and all the plants are exceptionally healthy: watered, fertilised, trimmed, etc, etc.

Then, something outside the store window catches the short man's attention. He tilts his head upward and to the side to get a better look, and his eyes narrow when he sees a high school student, leaning against the clean windows of the store.

Levi sighs irritably and walks around the counter to make his way to the front of the store to lecture this brat.

When he opens the wooden entryway, and the bell chimes as it always does, Levi stands, eye twitching when he realises that despite the kid leaning against the store, he's still managed to be taller.

"Oi," Levi says, "You're dirtying the windows, you shit."

"Fuck off," the kid groans, and his messy brown hair is concealing the scratches and bruises that are adorning his face.

Levi's eye twitches, and he reaches out, grabbing the boy roughly by the collar. Easily, Levi pulls the brat upward, "What the fuck was that?"

Levi notices then that the boy is covered in bruises - along his jaw, peeking out from the collar of his gakuran; there's even a stream of blood that has dried from running down from his forehead.

The hooligan winces and opens his eyes slightly, obviously pained by the action.

And just like that, Levi feels the breath being sucked out of him.

His heartbeat speeds up erratically and his pupils dilate when he meets turquoise-green eyes.

He's filled with sudden warmth, of belonging and comfort.

He feels at home.

The boy is glaring defiantly, weakly, before he groans and blacks out. His body lulls forward and falls in to Levi's.

With the boy in his arms, the shorter man grips on to the dirtied black gakuran tightly.

He rests his head on the boy's shoulder, making sure to hold on to him firmly.

Finally, his Eren Jaeger is here.

 

* * *

 

_The boy takes a raspy breath, a breath that audits a shudder. His breathing is shallow, yet it's rough and not right._

_Levi slowly opens his eyes, coughing from the smoke that has surrounded them, the fire that can still be heard crackling from around them._

_Blood. There's blood everywhere, splattered on the ground._

_Levi coughs once more, and pushes himself on to his elbows._

_"Eren," he manages to say, and he looks around slowly, still hazy from being knocked out by the huge, demonic fight between the titans._

_He easily finds the messy brown haired boy._

_He's…_

_Levi's heart freezes. Everything freezes and a chill of cold fear runs through him, pricking in to his heart and tearing it apart._

_He scrambles clumsily forward toward his lover who is strewn across the ground, eyes open and dull, arm ending off in blood, as well as his leg and his other foot._

_"Eren," Levi says with a shuddered breath, and he can hear his own fear, can hear the fright that is consuming him at the sight of the boy so… ruined._

_Levi's hands reach out to Eren, and he caresses the boy's face, trying not to pay mind to the cold feel of his skin._

_"Eren, you'll heal…" Levi says, and his voice is shaking, "C'mon," he says, "Come on!" He grips on to Eren, and tries to hold him where he is, as if it will prevent the boy from leaving for the other side of life._

_"Levi," Eren says through cut lips, and his eyes are ever dulling._

_Levi feels tears prick at the edges of his eyes at the weakness of the boy's usually boisterous voice and demeanour._

_"I won't heal."_


	2. Their loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to find his wounds are treated.  
> He meets Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter. :)  
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

His eyes open slowly, and he winces as the cut near the edge of his eye stings from the action.

He feels a sort of odd pressure upon the wounds on his face and around his jaw, and he reaches a hand up to touch at them.

Band-aids. Huh.

Eren then notices his hands and the bandages that are wrapped around his knuckles.

Slowly, he pushes himself up, groaning softly at the dull ache that is within his shoulder blades, his back and at his arms.

Those jerkwads that had picked a fight with him - they had hidden back-up that had sprung in to action as soon as Eren had taken down three of the four guys. He had been too caught up in the adrenaline of the fight to notice their ambush. He would have won easy-peasy save for the dirty play that they had committed.

Eren turns his legs to the side of the bed until his toes touch at the cool wooden flooring.

He has no idea where he is.

The room he's in is exceptionally clean, sparkling and exuding floral scents. The wooden drawers and cabinet are gleaming clean, the mirror is shining, the windows are slickly polished, the walls are devoid of any marks or tarnishes.

Everything about this room is clean.

And Eren isn't used to that; he's used to the rough and tough, being a delinquent and all.

With a rough sigh, Eren stands, and though there's a slight hesitance from his weight on his legs but he knows he'll be fine.

"Going so soon?"

Eren turns toward the doorway.

There's a short man leaning against the frame of the wood, arms crossed, watching him with eyes that are too observant.

"Don't expect me to fall on my knees and praise you for your charity." Eren scowls, "I didn't promise anything in return for it."

The man raises a brow, "I know."

Eren narrows his eyes, "I'm going."

"Your body was pretty beat up. Maybe you should rest some more."

"I'm used to being beat up. I'm going."

"That's no reason."

"I didn't ask for your permission. I don't have to listen to you - I don't even know you." Eren turns his torso around slightly, searching for his school bag.

"Your bag's outside."

Eren narrows his eyes, "Where am I anyway?"

"Wings of Flowers."

" 'Wings of Flowers'? " Eren asks, and he raises his brow.

"Shut up. I didn't name it. I only work here."

"You work at a florist?"

The man's eyes narrow exceptionally, and his glare is bordering on shooting icicles.

"You hoping you'll sprout and grow with the flowers?" Eren snickers.

"I cleaned your blood and bandaged your bruises. Show some respect, brat." There's a demand in the man's voice, and Eren, despite his glare, doesn't retort anything back.

"Good. Now. I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Levi."

"Eren."

"I only keep a first name basis because I only have a first name. Your last name, brat."

"Stop calling me brat. Jaeger."

"Eren Jaeger." The way that Levi says it is like he's taking a deep breath, about to dive deep in to the water, about to emerge himself in to something else. The way he says it is like the relief of finding something that has been lost.

The way he says it is nice.

"So it's finally you." Levi's eyes go hazy for a few seconds. They're glazed over with something that seems long-ago and distant -

"What's finally me?" Eren asks, effectively cutting off Levi's moment of re-unitement with him.

"Nothing."

Eren raises a brow, "Thanks for the patch-up, Levi." He goes to walk out the room but is stopped by Levi softly grabbing at his wrist. "What?"

When Eren turns, Levi's eyes are intense and narrowed - not in an intimidating, demeaning way, but rather, in a possessive, dominating way.

"You'll come again, right?"

"What?"

"Eren Jaeger."

Eren's eyes widen a bit, at the serious tone in the other man's voice, at the soft lull hidden beneath it, "I don't know." he says suddenly, "I might. I might not. Maybe if I need another patch-up, I'll come back. Bye now Levi."

And Levi lets the boy's wrist escape from his grasp, watching until he is no longer in sight.

 

* * *

 

"So he's finally showed up again."

"Thank fucking _God_." Levi says with a small breathy laugh, so happy to finally have Eren back.

"You said he's a delinquent this time around?" Irvin asks.

"Yeah. A real brat. He's a shitty hooligan."

"I almost forgot how much you love teasing him." Irvin says as Levi's fondness of the other male is audible.

"Well, it's been, what? 150 years, I think, since his last reincarnation. Holy shit, I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"Calm yourself, Levi. He's a minor - high school, right?"

"Like I give a fuck. Well, I mean, I _will_ give a _fuck_ , but y'know."

"You're sick." Irvin says, and he's shaking his head with a small twist of his lips.

"What if he doesn't show up here again?"

Levi's hands still from sorting through the flower assortment, and his expression stills just as suddenly, "Then I'll go find him and drag him back to me."

Irvin doesn't say anything back. He himself, wouldn't personally know the amounts of frustrations behind waiting for a loved one year after year after year, searching for only one person out of billions year after year after year. Levi's been doing that since their days in the Recon Corps together, since the days when Levi had first met Eren and when their loop had first started.

Loyal to their fate, Levi reincarnated after almost all of his life's deaths. On the other hand, Eren was a free soul, sometimes wandering around and unable to settle on the Earth, within his body once again, for a number of years - as of late, 150 years of waiting was a new record; Eren had never gone wandering for that long before.

Despite that, Levi would wait countless decades - had waited countless decades.

Eren was the one thing he would never stop fighting for.

Even when the titans had firstly snuffed out their flame,

and even when their two forming tribes had warred to the death,

and even when Eren had sacrificed himself for Levi during the French Revolution,

and even when Levi had been a Polish jew, and Eren had been a German soldier;

they had and always would fight for and find one another.

That is their loop, their fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting isn't very monumental, I know, sorry. But when are meetings ever really monumental?  
> Also, they've probably met quite a few times by now in their loop.  
> I hope you keep on reading this fanfiction! Thanks for stopping by! ^^
> 
> And sorry for the lame name, 'Wings of Flowers'.  
> omg, I was really sleepy in that moment, and my brain didn't want to think of anything anymore. :3


	3. Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa approaches Levi and warns him of the changes that are occurring within the reincarnation loop that they're all tied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is more of the - if you will - logic of the fanfiction appearing.  
> I was actually planning for this piece of writing to be more - I admit - smutty and, well, not so deep and serious.  
> It probably will get smutty and smexy later, just a heads up before then. :)
> 
> Anyway, stop listening to me! Enjoy reading!

"Shit, what happened to you?" Mikasa murmurs, brushing away the strands of hairs that are near to covering Eren's eyes.

"Just ran in to some Sina High guys." He replies, and softly pushes her hand away from his face, "Stop prodding at me."

Despite Eren's rejection of her touch, Mikasa's fingers ghost over the scratch marks on his face, "Where'd you get your cuts and bruises treated? I could have done them for you."

Eren shrugs and brushes her fingers aside once again, shooting her a look of irritation at her persistence, "Sorry. Someone else did them for me."

"Who?"

"Just - " Eren starts, his voice raising slightly, before he pauses, thinking back to the small man named Levi.

Levi had been intense - it was one of the only words that could even attempt to sum up the man's narrow-eyed demeanour.

Not to mention the gaze that he had given Eren that was all heat and particular. It felt weird to have Levi - or anyone at all, for that matter -  look at him so intimately like the small florist had.

"Eren. You're spacing out on me. You were telling me who treated them."

"Some florist I met."

Mikasa raises a brow, "A florist?"

"Yeah, he works at this lame named store called - crap, what was it? It was really lame, I swear to God, it - Ah! That's right, the 'Wings of Flowers'"

" 'Wings of Flowers'?" Mikasa's shoulders tense, and her eyes narrow, "His name."

"Hm?" Eren lifts his eyes to his adopted sister's and pauses, knowing that the look that is adorning her face speaks business. He's used to the look, and much more scary ones from fellow delinquents. Sometimes it's amusing how she thinks she's more superior than him just because she's older and had been entrusted by his parents to protect him from his yankee ways.

"What was his _name_?"

Eren eyes her a few seconds longer, trying to figure out why she's stiffening up and hissing at him. It's infuriating how she's always so protective, and how she demands things when she wants to. He sighs roughly. "It was Levi. Why're you getting all pissed?" Eren frowns at her, his expression bordering on a glare, feeling his own irritation igniting. The urge to growl at her arises but he withholds, "Why're you getting so pissed at someone else treating my wounds? There are other people besides you in my life." Eren rolls his eyes, scowling.

"You said _Levi_ , right?" Mikasa says, and her voice is icy cold.

"Yeah, I did. Seriously." Eren mutters, "Mikasa, go eat some chocolate to help your PMS. Go. C'mon, go."

* * *

 

"Aw, shit. Not her." Levi curses as he sees the familiar female walk in to the store.

Her hair is cut short and her eyes are narrowed in to deadeningly intent slits.

"Levi." She growls.

"Ah." The shorter man says with a tight smile, "Mikasa. It's so great to see you again."

"Leave Eren alone, okay."

"Straight to the point in this life as well, hey?"

"Listen, his memories are even more underdeveloped this time."

"Right."

"I'm serious, Levi." the girl hisses, "You know it, right? He's a delinquent. In all his reincarnations, he's been a stereotypical good guy, loved by everyone."

"Nope. He was a spartan in Rome once, remember? And he was particularly shunned by everyone in the colosseum too, for killing off large amounts of challengers in various rounds. God, that was great." Levi's thoughts drift back to those glory days - when Eren had been tanned bronze, and chiseled in muscle, oozing dominance and superiority.

 _That_ had been a different ride for the both of them - or maybe just a different ride for Levi.

"Levi, I'm serious. Listen, in all the lives I've grown up with Eren, he's always handed me a red scarf. You know the one."

"Of course. Where is it? Don't you wear it everywhere?" Levi asks, and he's only slightly genuinely puzzled; Mikasa always struts around with that infuriatingly red scarf, showcasing the bond that she has with Eren.

"He didn't give me one." Mikasa says, and there's a flash of hurt in her eyes.

Levi ignores the spark and narrows his own orbs. He doesn't say anything, overlooking her, before he speaks, "You're bullshitting me to try and convince me to stay away."

Mikasa frowns at him, offended, "He didn't, Levi. He didn't give me the scarf."

Having not received the scarf might be a small thing, but it plays a vital part in Mikasa and Eren's reincarnation process. In each life - countless lives - he had always gifted her with a fluffy red scarf on the day that she had been adopted in to his family. The process in this life was - now partly - the same. She had been adopted by Eren's parents and she had met him. Of course, by then, he had already developed an affinity for brawling and being quick to boil. He hadn't given her a red scarf. He had only looked at her, said hello, and had then turned away to go back to playing with his other friends. They didn't speak to one another, nor had they asked each other about their lives, their parents, their likes and dislikes. They were meant to, though. They were meant to stay up that whole night and get to know one another. The next day, tired and restless, they were meant to meet Armin who would have joint on to them like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It didn't happen. They hadn't met the blonde-haired boy at all yet.

"Listen Levi. There's something odd about this reincarnation. Armin hasn't crossed our paths yet."

Levi's own eyes narrow, "He hasn't?"

"No. I don't know why. There's… loopholes in this reincarnation. You need to be careful with what you do and say around Eren. He could alter something - _you_ could alter something."

"You just told me that something's already been altered." Levi exclaims, his voice only revealing a minimal amount of his exasperation at the situation.

"It has, but I don't want the reincarnation becoming even more twisted and out of line. I'm serious. You've realised too, that Eren's been wandering off without coming back to his body for longer periods of time than before, haven't you? Some things are being unsettled, and of course they are. This cycle has been an ongoing occurrence for years and years now. Our fate-players might have already gotten bored of our usual game; things are changing. Just - just be careful with Eren, okay? We don't know what could happen. What if Armin's been kicked out of the loop? What if Eren soon is? I can't have that happening, Levi. I need Eren."

"I do, too." Levi says, "And your message has been met with understanding on my behalf. I'll tell Irvin. We'd been trying to find out the reason why we hadn't met Hanji as of yet. Thanks for the information, Mikasa." Levi says, and it's one of those rare times that he sounds grateful to the female.

"Take care, Levi. Maybe Eren will cross your path once again this time."

Levi shrugs, "I'll see you around." And despite the casual parting words, Mikasa detects the undercurrent of promise behind them, of Levi guaranteeing his involvement with Eren, the brown haired boy that he had always waited for in all the lives he had lived thus far.

Mikasa only purses her lips and then turns and leaves.

* * *

 

"Mikasa came in?" Irvin asks as he's rearranging the flower assortments, and then clipping the excess of the stems.

Levi had always wondered what had made Irvin choose to become a florist in this life. He had lead countless lives of badass - when he had lead humanity during the days of the Walls, abandoning his own. When he had been a head-strong viking warrior. And even when he had been a leader, fighting for the fairness of coloured people. He had always chosen to be a role of influence amongst humanity throughout all of his reincarnations - but in this life, he was only a mere florist.

"Yep. The bitch lectured me about the cycle."

"She has been quite gracious with your behaviour over these more later years."

"You call her attitude gracious?" Levi's tone of voice is accusatory.

"Yes. You're no easy person to tame."

" ' Tame ' is such a dominating word. Don't label me under that." Levi waves his hand in the air, as if it will help to brush away the term, "And the only person who gets to tame me is Eren. I want Eren." He sighs, "By the way, Mikasa and Eren haven't met Armin yet."

"Like how we haven't met Hanji?" Irvin stands from the flower pot and turns to the shorter man slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, a serious expression easing it's way on to his face. There's  a pause in their conversation, as the both of them begin thinking through all the possible meanings of the gaps in this cycle.

"Is there anything odd with yours and Mike's relationship?" Levi finally asks.

"What do you mean by 'odd'?"

"Well, you know that annoyingly red scarf that Mikasa always receives from Eren in every life?"

"I know the one."

"She didn't get it in this cycle."

Irvin's eyes narrow, and his eyes flash with a sense of cold tinged with confusion, "What do you mean, 'she didn't get it in this cycle'?"

"Eren didn't give it to her."

Irvin doesn't say anything for a few moments, "There's something very wrong, then, what with all this build-ups of glitches."

Levi scowls, "I was hoping you'd say something different."

Irvin, loyal to fate, had been reincarnated straight after each of his life's death - every one of them.

Everyone stuck in the ongoing cycle that was their loop had a period of years where they wouldn't reincarnate, and their souls lingered in some place like limbo. Irvin, having been reincarnated for each and every life, knew the cycle better than any one of them.

"I knew it was odd that this life's path lead me to be a florist."

"Is that what really what you're choosing to worry about right now, Irvin?" Levi gives him a 'Really?' look.

The taller man shrugs, arms still crossed. "Did you notice anything different with Eren when you met him?"

Levi sighs, "You're asking to delve in to the mushy side of this fated thing I have with the brat."

"Go on. This is important."

Levi sighs again, "You asked for it. Even during the days of when he had first joined the Recon Corps, there was always this underlying - you can't shit on me for what I'm saying - attraction. And maybe it's because the brat and I are fated and all that shit, but whenever we meet in all our lives, there's always a moment. You probably know the one - the moment that's always shown on movies when the male and female meet, and they're obviously going to have fallen in love in some sort of spectacular way by the end of it; that's the moment that I always have with Eren. If you dare tell Hanji or Mike or anyone you know about this, I will chop off your dick, Irvin.

"Anyway, you know Eren's eyes - a beautiful turquoise-green colour. Usually, when we meet, they light up, like - glow; his face does that sometimes too, like, he fucking glows - "

"You sure that's not just you yourself going in to shoujo magic mode?"

"Excuse me?"

"Shoujo magic mode."

Levi stares at the taller man. There really is something screwed up with the loop if Irvin just spouted some shit about shoujo magic mode. "Fuck you. No. Back to what I was saying; even though we weren't really given an ideal situation to have the 'moment' - I mean, I did find him beaten up, bloody and half-conscious - when he awoke and saw me…" Levi trails off, and a scowl makes its way on to his face, "He just looked at me like I was a stranger. And I mean - I am, but there was nothing about the way he looked at me that remembered any of our past lives or our beginning. Usually, it's his soul that knows our intertwined fates, but there was no inkling of remembrance or recognition on his face." Levi sighs, and it's not like his other sighs. It's a kind of ragged, slightly defeated and dejected sigh, "It was like… Like he didn't remember me."

He takes a swig of a long breath and uncrosses his arms, leaning his palms on to the top of the store counter, "Just - I can't explain it any more than that."

Levi looks up, and pushes his thoughts back in to their closed drawers, before turning to Irvin.

The man, despite his former comments of shit about 'shoujo magic', is honing a very serious face.

"There always has been something about Eren that tied the cycle together." Irvin muses, "He was a Titan-shifter back in the beginning. He breached the line that was firmly drawn in-between humanity and the titans. He crossed the border, and we followed. He brought our 'team' together - his friends from the 104th training squad, the scouting legion leaders, your recon corps - without Eren we would have been a separated entity." The taller man pauses, and his thick brows furrow only slightly.

"You know the cycle better than anyone." Levi says to him, "Do you have any idea - whatever it is - of what's happening? I know there are gaps and loopholes, but do you have an _idea_?"

"Two, as of now."

"Tell me."

"They're bad news ideas. The loop isn't looking all that good right now, Levi, not with how confusing and concealed it is."

"I don't care. I need to know what might happen with Eren, if it does."

"Okay." Irvin pauses and takes a breath, "Since we're missing some key meetings with our fellow loopees - Hanji and Armin, the two we know of so far - I get the feeling that they've already reincarnated, but differently, and apart from the cycle. I had two ideas, and this might be the better or worst one, I guess, depending on how you want things to conclude with Eren. There's all these loops and gaps, like the cycle is collapsing. It leads me to think that maybe - and I'm not sure if this is even possible - that the reincarnation loop is trying to _reset_ itself."

" _What_."

"Only an idea, but it seems like fate is trying to slowly pull apart the loop, trying to disassemble it to create new, separate lives rather than multiple conjoined ones."

"Okay, next idea. I don't like this one."

"The next one could be worst, depending on your opinion. You know us, we rely on the loop to reincarnate - we rely on one another's cycles to reincarnate and continue within the loop. If fate really is disassembling the cycle to try and separate our conjoined lives, it will either succeed or," Irvin pauses, and looks up at Levi with icy blue eyes, "it could destroy the whole loop."

Levi's freezes, eyes widening slightly, "What do you mean?" He knows what Irvin is trying to tell him, but he doesn't want to believe that - 

"This could be our last reincarnation. This could be the end of our loop."

The end of Eren and his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :D
> 
> Make sure to come back when the next chapter is posted, okay? :)


	4. Devoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a new part-time job.  
> He now works at The Wings of Flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, was kinda out of this when I wrote it.  
> Might edit it later on.

"Tch." Eren scowls as he picks off the bandaids from his face. It makes him look weak and gives hint to other delinquents that he's been beaten. Sure, the cuts are still fairly fresh and are still healing, but bandaids make it look as if he's gone and licked his wounds from defeat.

"Just keep them on." Mikasa sighs, the way that mothers do with stubborn children.

Eren doesn't say anything and tosses the bandaids in the bin.

With his back turned, the door of the club-room opens. Eren turns around and sees Jean Kirschtein standing in the doorway, a grin pasted on his face, "Yo Jaeger," he calls and walks up to Eren before slapping at his back with a hard hit, "I heard you got beaten up!"

Eren's eye twitches and he slaps Jean's back - harder, "Run your mouth again horse face, and we'll see who got beat up."

"Ow," Jean scowls, "Goddamit, why the hell do you have to hit so hard, you dick."

Eren throws an amused look back at the boy as he turns away from him, "It's only cause you're a sissy."

"We got everyone bread!" Sasha exclaims, running in to the room, holding up two plastic bags of their lunch.

Connie runs in afterwards, "Oi, Sasha! You stupid, give me my wallet back!" A faux leather purse is thrown at him, and as he opens it, he collapses on to the floor, "You spent all of my money…"

Eren is laughing, occasionally prodding at Connie's corpse-like state with his foot, before laughing again. Jean is beside him on their ripped up couch, pointing and laughing too.

"Oh, right." Jean says, turning to Eren, "You still need to pay me back for the damage you did on my X-Box, you jerk."

Eren rolls his eyes, "Dude, that was weeks ago."

"Yeah, and I still don't have my money."

Eren sighs, "Can't you just brush it off and be a man about it?"

"I'll be a man about it when I have my X-Box again."

Eren sighs once again, "Fine, fine." He mutters, "I was thinking about getting a part-time job anyway."

 

* * *

 

"A part-time job?" Levi asks, and raises his brow, curious now.

"Yes." Irvin answers, "Mikasa came in the other day to ask us if we were hiring."

"Please tell me you aren't going to hire her." Levi groans in displeasure. Mikasa's strong overt familial protectiveness of Eren had always been an obstacle  throughout all his past lives and loves with the brat.

The female is the epitome of overprotective.

"Not Mikasa," Irvin says and his lips quirk, watching Levi's bemused expression, "but Eren."

Levi sits up immediately and his fingers twitch at the sudden surge of excitement that zaps through him, "What?"

"She asked if we could hire Eren as a part-time worker."

"Holy shit." Levi says and he has to flex his fingers to control his excitement and anticipation - already so heightened in emotion, "The cycle must be really fucked up for Mikasa to practically give me time with Eren."

"She's trying to appease the cycle in her own way." Irvin says with an acknowledgeable nod.

"You told her yes, right?" Levi asks, suddenly worried, "You _did_ tell her that we would hire him, right?"

Irvin stays quiet.

"Fucking - " Levi growls and stands and is about to threaten the taller man for all his life and his slicked back hair is worth before Irvin's lips quirk.

"Of course I told her that we would hire him." The blonde-haired man says, "What kind of a friend would I be if I hadn't?"

"A friend no longer." Levi replies.

"He starts on Monday."

"Monday?" Levi asks, "What about his school?"

"After school hours. 4-6pm, on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and on Sundays, he'll be working 10am - 12pm."

Levi scrunches his face, "That's a lot of hours for him straight-up."

Irvin shrugs, "Work him hard then."

"Wait, what?"

"Did you fail to realise that all his working hours are your solo shifts?" Irvin questions, raising a brow.

He watches with amused eyes as Levi's eyes widen and the dark-haired man, usually irritable and moody, looks as if he has been handed the best Christmas/birthday present ever.

Irvin can't help but sneak a minuscule smile of warmth on to his face. Levi's affections, though he might not seem the type, make him a romantic - only for Eren. The kid had always somehow managed to breach Levi's up-tight walls -

Irvin nearly chokes at how dirty and horribly unfortunate his choice of words are.

Before Eren, Irvin had been Levi's greatest trust, support and reliability. They had never engaged in any relationship beyond friendship, and they never would.

Irvin had always found some sort of solace from being Levi's best friend. When Eren had appeared in the 104th Trainee Squad, Levi had been enraptured; the kid had somehow caught the prize that was Humanity's Strongest without even knowing it, without even doing anything but being himself.

"Irvin, I fucking… You're my fucking hero." Levi says in awe.

"Don't use up all your admiration on me. Mikasa mentioned the idea and said it would be better."

"Mikasa did?" Levi frowns now, a contrast to his former giddy expression.

 "Ultimately, I think she's trying to patch up the cycle." Irvin says, "She told me to tell you to 'Do your best - and don't push it.'"

Levi can't help but let a grin slip - it's not a wide and jovial grin, but rather, a narrow, lopsided grin mixed with a smirk and amusement, "I'll push real hard." he says, and Irvin only shakes his head. He's had to deal with Levi's sexually frustrated state which meant that the shorter man would always sprout some sort of sexual innuendo, or mutter husky things about Eren and what he had planned for the boy.

Mikasa didn't even realise that she was sending poor Eren head first and blind in to a lion's den.

* * *

 

It's Monday. Nearly 4pm.

Levi is trying to force the jitters to stop jumping around his stomach and is trying to calm himself down. Eren should be here soon.

Levi bites his lip, anticipation running through him, a mix of excitement and nerves. His eyes are trained to the windows of the store, watching intently with narrowed orbs, awaiting Eren before -

A figure walks along the front of the store, dressed in a dishevelled black gakuran. Levi sucks his breath in, unconsciously holding it as Eren pushes the florist door open and the bell chimes, used to signal the arrival of customers.

God, the brat is as gorgeous as ever. All Levi wants to do is walk up to him and just - just... Crap.

Eren's eyes brush over the various flowers until he's looking straight at Levi.

"Oh." he says, and he walks forward to the counter, letting the door bang on itself. The way he walks - Levi can tell that the Eren in this life isn't like a lot of his past selves. This Eren exudes dominance and something unstable, like a harsh demeanour of raw power. Mikasa had told Levi that Eren was a delinquent. That could by why.

Eren reaches the counter, "Uh, it was…" Eren bites his lip and looks up, seemingly searching through his head, "Levi, right?"

Levi nods, "Eren Jaeger, if I remember correctly." Of course he fucking knew that it was Eren Jaeger.

"Yeah." Eren replies, and there's a pause in-between them, "Listen," he scratches at the back of his head, "Mikasa, my sister, was the one who actually set all of this up for me, ugh. If you're not all that excited about me working here, then I can head down to the new building project on the other side of town for employment. I think they pay better anyway -"

"No. You'll fucking hurt yourself carrying all that heavy metal shit."

Eren blinks.

"You'll scar your hands if you cut yourself." Levi growls, "No."

"Uh," Eren clears this throat, "Okay. So what would you like me to do?"

_Kiss me. Kiss me hard and then force me down and then -_

"You can start off by loading off some new flowers that are coming in in a few minutes." Irvin's voice suddenly sounds, and the taller man walks in to the store via the front entrance. He eyes Levi and gives the shorter man a look saying, 'Control yourself'.

"Tch." Levi crosses his arms and glares at Irvin, "You fucking tight-ass."

"Watch your mouth." Irvin says, though he knows that Levi won't listen. Over the years, he had gotten used to Levi's vulgar language; in the days of when they had fought the Titans together, Irvin would command Levi to not curse profanity and Levi would obey simply due to the higher position that Irvin had held. It had worked then, but not now. Levi was already used to Irvin's strict commanding voice and his position of higher status had dulled over the very many years of them being best friends.

So all he did was scowl and say, "Fuck you, Captain America," At this, Eren lets out a snort of laughter, "Fucking no." Levi's eyes, though narrowed intensely at Irvin, are distracted by Eren's laugh. He glances over at the boy, and finds his hand over his mouth, frowning and failing, struggling, to withhold his laughter.

Irvin sees Levi's expression soften at Eren, and he sighs. "Don't swear too much around the kid."

Eren, after finally having controlled his escaping laughter, turns to Irvin, "You must be Irvin then, the owner. And I'm not a kid."

"I apologise if I offended you and yes, that's me. Nice to meet you." Irvin holds out his hand.

Eren goes to shake it, but Levi scowls and lies, "You don't want to touch that hand, brat. He was jerking off just minutes ago."

Eren tenses and flinches, nearly having made contact with Irvin's fingers.

Irvin gives Levi a look after rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, "Real mature, Levi."

"Thank you. Now go away. Shoo." Levi waves his hand in the air impatiently. He's possessive of Eren. If the brat is touching anyone else besides him, it makes him jealous like he's sure is almost impossible.

"Uh, are you guys like, a couple, or something?" Eren asks suddenly.

Irvin's eyes widen, his brows raising in surprise while Levi's twitches, his hand tightening around his crossed arm dangerously.

"Not that I'm homophobic. I'm not. I have two gay friends, I was just wondering aloud." Eren says, "My mouth tends to speak my mind, so feel free to punch me in the face when that happens."

"Noted." Levi growls, "And we're not a fucking couple."

There's a certain possession that's obvious in his tone, a possession that Eren's ears perk up at.

"Don't ask stupid stuff like that again." _You're mine and I'm yours_ , Levi growls out his thoughts.

Eren turns to Levi, and meets the shorter man's narrowed gaze. His eyes are flashing - at Eren.

There's something at the back of Eren's head that's nagging at him, trying to weave his thoughts together, trying to weave his memories together. There's a flash, and Eren is trying to find out what that nagging at the back of his head is before a sharp pain cuts through, like a sudden crack of lightning.

"Ow, fuck," Eren hisses, and his hand reaches up to cover his closed eye with his thumb knuckle, a deep frown embedded in his forehead as another crack of sharp pain slices through his cranium. He hisses again, and a ragged whimper escapes his lips.

Levi is there immediately, and he holds Eren softly by the sides of the boy's face, "Shit," he swears under his breath, a strong surge of worry overcoming him as he croons, "Eren, I'm here, Eren."

Eren's face is still scrunched up, "Ow, crap, shit, what the hell is this?!" He hisses in a sharp breath and leans forward until his forehead is resting on Levi's shoulder, and grunts out a noise of pain.

Levi runs his fingers through Eren's hair softly, murmuring soft and soothing words into Eren's ear, trying his best to relieve him of the pain that he's undergoing. "Eren, you're okay," he says softly, "It's okay."

"S-Survey Corps," Eren suddenly breathes out, still sounding in pain, sounding dazed like he's not conscious of what he's saying.

Levi freezes, "What?" He pulls back slightly to look at Eren more clearly. His brows are furrowed, eyes closed, looking to be in utter pain and concentration at the same time. "Eren, what?"

"Titans…" Eren's fists clench, "C-Commander Levi," He takes a ragged breath and Levi's heart skips a beat at hearing what Eren used to call him millenniums ago.

"Eren," Levi mutters and grips harder on to the boy, "Eren!"

Eren's breathing calms from being so ragged and dishevelled. In this time, Levi is staring right at him, a frown of his own having transitioned on to his face. He's watching carefully, anticipating what Eren is going to do next.

Slowly, Eren stands up straight. His eyes are glazed over like he's in a daze and suddenly - he snaps out of it. He looks around before his eyes land on Levi and he communicates his confusion with the frown on his face.

"Eren, you… Fuck, are you alright?" Levi breathes out in relief, dropping his hands from where they had gripped at Eren's skin. Levi flexes his fingers, only realising then that he had dug his nails in to his palms so hard when Eren had first hissed out in pain that he had actually cut through his skin a bit.

"Yeah, uh," Eren looks around, almost as if he doesn't know where he is or how he got there, "You're… It was Levi, right?"

"Fucking -" Levi sighs irritably, huffly. Just - that panic attack - or whatever it was - had messed with him real good. He was so worried about Eren and what was happening to him, "Yes, I'm Levi." He answers tautly, "We've already passed that already. How - "

"How is he?" Irvin rushes in from the back room of the florist, carrying a cup of water and a small cup of jello. They're both for Eren - the jello having to do with something that Levi once told him.

_"He kept on pestering me about getting him jello cups. Tch," Levi had scowled and turned his head, crossing his arms. Despite his irritated body form, there was a soft and affectionate lull to his voice, as well as a softening of his usually dagger-sharp expression, "What an insufferable brat." He had muttered affectionately._

Eren raises a brow at the cup.

"Here Eren," Levi says, "Jello." he takes the said treat from Irvin, "How's your head?"

"It's fine." Eren replies with a shrug, and awkwardly receives the jello, "The cut wasn't all that bad anyway."

"What cut?" Levi asks suddenly, frowning.

"You know, the one that you bandaged up?"

"That…" That was a few days ago, "But what about now, just then? How's your head?"

"What…?" Eren frowns and gives Levi an odd look, "Uh, anyway, you're Irvin right?"

The tall, blonde-haired man nods.

Levi blinks at Eren's sudden ignorance, at the confusion that is slowly overcoming him and the anticipation of something bad conjuring in his gut.

He can't help but feel offended and hurt at Eren's lack of attention - and how dare the brat ignore him like that.

It's just - all Levi wants to do is wrap his arms around him and hold him, to make sure that the brat never has to undergo any pain whatsoever, ever again.

"Thanks for letting me work here." Eren says to Irvin, his ignorance of Levi persisting as he turns his back on him, "What would you like me to do first?"

"Some flowers are coming in right about now. Could you unload them from the truck when they get here?"

"Cool. Sure."

As Irvin directs Eren to the back room, he looks back at Levi.

What Irvin sees, he sees for only a portion of a second. There's a narrow of Levi's eyes that, rather than signal the utter irritation that he usually wields, gives way to showcase his dejection. It's a look that doesn't suit him. It's gloomy, and the only word that Irvin can think of that most clearly defines it as he looks on at his dear friend is -

Defeated. He looks defeated.

Irvin hasn't seen that look since - well, since the days of their beginning, when the Titans ran their world on their whims. Under the Titans dangerous rule, they had all, as humanity, felt the dejection and defeat that had overthronged them.

Seeing Levi's face so defeated like this, a similar contrast to the face of defeat that was made back when the Titans ruled is something that bumps Irvin and nudges him slightly off course his path of complete calm and cool.

His thoughts and memories appearing at the front of his head, Irvin accidentally looks at Levi a second too long - long enough for the other to notice he's being looked at.

The shorter man sharply looks up, and he's already managed to so quickly wipe away any dejection and defeat from his face.

Levi scowls and mouths a very feisty yet calm, _'_ _Fuck you_. _'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I appreciate and reply to any comments! ^^


	5. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels infinite.  
> He and Levi are texting buds! They jerk around with one another, too bad for Levi that they don't _jerk off_ one another, eh, eh? (im tired, it's hot)  
>  Reiner and Bert make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr! clicky, clicky! :D](http://harehi.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, sorry it's taken longer than usual to post up another chapter! ^w^

Levi is standing at the Wings of Flowers counter, checking the shop emails for any orders, deliveries and other things such as online questions that need to be answered on their forum page. Despite working at a florist and despite the assumption of everything being simple and fool-proof regarding plant-care, there are still a lot of questions to be asked by their oh-so lovely and ever clueless customers.

He's clicking through the forum and replying with appropriate answers - and weathering patience - until he comes across a posted forum topic that makes him scowl and narrow his eyes at the stupidity of it.

The title reads : _"Accepting any willing petals for prodding. ;) *wink wink, NUDGE NUDGE*"_

With a twitch to his eye, Levi's positions his fingers at the keyboard, itching to type something horrendously stupid and sardonic in to the forum topic discussion.

He stares at the title a few seconds longer before he bashes at the keyboard to type out a response, _"You can fertilise me any day."_

As he presses the enter key, he hears a disbelieving snort behind him. Levi turns, and meets eyes with turquoise-green ones.

Eren's has a hand over his mouth, hiding away the evidence of his amusement, a wide grin. His eyes are sparkling with suppressed laughter, crunched up near the sides in a delighted way. Clearing his throat, unable to slip the grin from his face still hiding behind his covering hand, he manages to muffle out an amused, "Did you really just send that?"

Levi shrugs, a smirk basking in the presence of his usually narrowed demeanour. Eren's too gorgeous for his own good, for Levi's own good - for _anyone's_ own good. "Just fucking with whatever piece of shit rascal is messing with the forums. Old ladies quest these forums for the lives of their gardens; don't want them reading shit like petal prodding."

"And? Have fertilising pick-up lines made them feel any better about the forums?" There's a laugh tied to Eren's voice, and it makes Levi's heart flutter.

Rather than acting on his urge to grab the boy and kiss him Levi replies with, "Irvin deletes the stupid forum topics after I 'mark' -"  Levi brushes a hand underneath his stupid line on the screen, "them. That way I get to be the all-great sarcastic god of a dick that I love to be and Irvin gets to protect his precious forums."

"Huh." Eren nods and before he turns away, he pauses, "Will I get to do that at some point in this alluring and most professional field of work?"

Levi smirks, "Knock yourself out." he says, and stands to the side to allow Eren full access to the computer

The boy eagerly moves in beside Levi and his hands reach for the mouse, scrolling down the topics, eyes watching the screen.

The way his eyes light up and the way he breathes out a sudden laugh at reading some stupidly hideous line has Levi's heart fluttering and aching at the same time. He wants to reach out and touch Eren with affectionate and light caresses - like the trailings of a butterfly wing. It's all he wants to do… But he can't. He knows he can't; if he does give in the to urge to touch Eren, he has a feeling, a premonition, that the boy will reject him. And that's new.

But nothing's meant to be new - he _knows_ Eren. He's meant to know everything about him inside and out and under that ragged gakuran. Eren isn't _his_ Eren for no reason.

"Hah, look at this one." Eren gestures to the screen and turns his head to Levi with a grin on his mouth.

Levi can't be bothered to cover up his expression of desperate affection. How could he, with all their years of love and sentiment seeming to have just... disappeared? He watches Eren's delighted face slip slowly, watches as the boy's grin slowly transforms in to that of slack and confusion with the slight furrow of his brows as he stares back at Levi, eyes darting along the older man's face, trying to figure out just _what_ kind of message Levi's look is trying to convey.

Before Eren can interpret the look, Levi sucks in a sharp breath and sets his jaw before quickly turning away, mood suddenly soured, "I'll be in the back." Then he scurries away without sparing a glance back.

* * *

 

Eren is standing on the school rooftop. There's a thin yet sturdy diamond-shaped mesh fence bordering along the perimeter of the top to prevent any possible suicides. But there's one spot, right behind the small rooftop house where there isn't any mesh - it isn't obvious, concealed by the house, but it's there - Eren is there. Standing on the small house's rooftop; it's flat, concrete, stable. There's something about standing right there, looking over the school grounds, the ant-like body of those on ground, that feelseverlasting. Like he's dangling right in front of a potential demise, like he's on the edge of the tall building. There's something about that spot that makes him feel vast and immeasurable, like there are no boundaries to withhold him, like he has a pair of wings on his back that will take him wherever he wants. He feels _free_.

Rather than watching his schoolmates running along the oval and sitting down on the benches as they eat their bentos, he's looking up. At the sky. Feeling like he's of the same vastness as it in that moment. He watches as the clouds float slowly across, sailing their way along the world, wondering where else those condensed drops of water have been.

This is the only place where Eren isn't himself or, doesn't feel himself. He isn't the brash delinquent that he's made himself known to be. He isn't that green eyed-kid with the ruffled gakuran that mothers tell their kids to not stare at.

Here, he's _infinite_.

Then, suddenly, like a rock pelting against a still water is the sound of his cell as it beeps, disrupting his time of infinity. He sighs, takes a chomp out of his packaged bread and then takes his cell from the confines of his pocket. He flips it open with the flick of his wrist and reads the text.

 

 

> **From: Levi**   
>  **To : Eren**
> 
> Get me a coffee on the way. Black, like my soul.  
>  Feel free to get yourself a donut or some sort of sugary shit like that.  
>  Have fun being fat, you eat way too much of that shit.  
>  Just don't come running to me -  
>  oh wait, you won't be able to run.  
>  Forget that.  
>  Just don't forget my coffee.

 

 

> **From: Eren**   
>  **To : Levi**
> 
> Sure you don't want me to add just a sprinkle of milk to your black, soul-like beverage, SIR?  
>  Might help with that growth of yours.  
>  Didn't puberty not once pop it's head through the door and check up on you?  
>  Sheesh.

  

 

> **From : Levi**   
>  **To : Eren**
> 
> Another sorta head popped, aayyyyy.  
>  (my dick if you're too stupid to get it)

 

Eren barks out a sudden loud laughter. The past week and a bit that he's been working at the florist, he and Levi have come to a mutual understanding and relationship of being jerks. Despite Levi's narrow-eyed demeanour, he's a dork, such a dork and Eren really likes that about him.

  

 

> **From : Eren**   
>  **To : Levi**
> 
> You sick little man.

  

 

> **From : Levi**   
>  **To : Eren**
> 
> You love it, brat.  
>  Don't forget the coffee.

 

* * *

 

 Later, Eren is walking to the florist with Levi's coffee in his hand and a donut stuffed in his pocket after having succumbed to it's sugary temptation (which Levi will probably give him shit about).

Over the years of delinquency, he's learned to walk with this _lilt_ to him, shoulders giving a small, slow roll with his steps. Despite having felt stupid at first, he now feels badass. It's a rather exhilarating feeling, he admits, to be able to exude his badassery so coolly.

He's in his zone, giving all the other hooligans wondering around the street a narrow-eyed look, rough and promising a beat-up if they dare mess with him, when a voice calls out his name, "Eren…?"

Eren turns, brow raised, chin up, "Who're you?"

Before him is a rather tall male, blonde-haired and stocky.

"Oh, crap, right," the male suddenly says, "He doesn't usually remember, does he?"

The taller male beside him shakes his head, 'Majority of the time, he doesn't'.

"Remember what?" Eren bites, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, no, don't worry. Just, I'm Reiner, and this is Bertholdt, we're - "

"Are you looking for a fight?" Eren asks, eyes narrowing once again.

The taller, dark haired of the two shakes his head once again, seemingly more flustered, "No, no," he says, "We just, you… You're a delinquent, right? That's… That's Shiganshina High's delinquent sign around your arm, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So what if it is?" Eren crosses his arm, careful to not spill the coffee in his hand otherwise Levi will hassle him about it.

"We're… We're part of a delinquent group as well, granted that our members are all from different schools, but we're called the Titans and -"

Eren's eyes narrow, " _The_ Titans?"

"Uhm, yes?"

Then suddenly, Eren gives a feral grin, clicking his head to the side, hearing a satisfactory crack of a sound, " _You_ guys may not be looking for a fight," he pauses for dramatic effect, "But I think I am now."

"What?" The blonde, Reiner, suddenly asks, "Dude, no. We can't fight you."

"Scared now?"

"That's not what this is about." He sounds exasperated, "Just, we wanna be friends."

"Friends? What benefit is there to be friends?"

"Nothing, we just _want_ to." Reiner exclaims.

"I can't believe you there. You guys, the Titans,  are at the top of the delinquent chain in this neighbourhood. I plan to change that. You and your gang might want to move over because Shiganshina's got you at the top of their hit-list."

Reiner frowns, suddenly irritated by this delinquent Eren Jaeger. "That your bullshit talk, Jaeger?"

Bertholdt beside him, lightly hits Reiner on the arm, "Don't." He hushes.

"But he's being a dick." Reiner says loudly, shooting a gruff look at Eren, making sure that he hears his insult.

Eren narrows his eyes and while they're hushedly talking, his cell rings.

"Crap," he says as he picks up on it, "Levi?"

"Where's my caffeine, you shit? I demand caffeine."

"Yeah, yeah, calm down."

"It's already 5 minutes past 4, you shit. You're late for work. Get here now, or you're banned from forum trolling the whole of next week."

Forum trolling was their thing now, apparently, whenever Erwin found the two of them being jerks to online derps.

"What?" Eren exclaims, getting Reiner and Bertholdt's attention, "But Levi!"

"No buts, Jaeger. Get here. I swear, if my coffee is cold, then that's still a week off forum trolling."

Then he hangs up.

Eren stares at the blank screen, knowing that Levi is very well capable of banning him from forum trolling, as they term it. And he knows that Levi will do it despite anything else. The short man is so solidly true to his word.

Eren growls and turns, having seemingly forgotten about Reiner and Bert.

"Wait, Eren," Bertholdt calls out.

"We'll finish this later!" Eren yells over his shoulder.

"Wait! You said Levi, right?" Reiner asks, and he's frowning now. Confused. Surely Eren would have already remembered them, then…?

Eren pauses and turns, "You know him?"

"Do _you_?"

"Well, I freaking work with him."

Reiner gives Bertholdt a look, and Bertholdt gives him the same look.

"So you _do_ remember us, don't you, you little jerk." Reiner grins, "Pretending to not - "

"Are you messing with me? I don't know either of you shits." Eren says coldly, glaring, "Fuck off and stop bothering me. I'll call on you when I decide to beat your Titan asses down. Make sure you dicks aren't late."

And with that, Eren turns away and hurries to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr! clicky, clicky! :D](http://harehi.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> (btw, finally sorted out the plot of this fic. everything's set in place, my bros.)


End file.
